


speaking of soulmates

by depressedgayartist



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Discussion of Soulmates, Multiverse Theory, POV First Person, Pre-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Pre-Relationship, Talking, no beta we die like chuck hansen, they are idiots and in love but they don't know that yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedgayartist/pseuds/depressedgayartist
Summary: Newt wants to know what Hermann thinks of Soulmates. As if that'd be a simple conversation.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	speaking of soulmates

I know that Hermann hates me. I mean, how couldn’t he? But I also know, although I’m not sure how to explain it, that something keeps attracting me to him. That’s why I feel the constant need to call his attention in the silliest ways possible - I know he can’t resist getting in an argument with me and proving that he is right. That’s also probably why those words slipped through my mouth before I could second guess myself, “Do you believe in soulmates?”

He stops for a moment, the constant noise of his chalk drawing equations on the board ceasing for the first on the day. Oh shit, I might have just broken the guy.

“Why do you ask?” he says after a few seconds, the chalk on his hand back to work already.

Seeing the consequences of my actions unfolding right in front of me made me realize that I had - and still don’t have - no idea of where I wanted to go with this. Feeling that I am at disadvantage on this argument - or whatever this is, really -, I try to abort, “Dude, it’s just a question. You don’t have to answer if you don’t-”

“I do.”

“What?”

“In soulmates, Newton. Although I’d say that particularly I prefer a more scientific approach, unlike the nonsense romantic movies seem to insist on”

“A scientific approach to soulmates, uh?,” I get genuinely curious, “And how does that work?”

He turns to me, taking off his reading glasses, which is how I know he just got into Professor Mode ™, “Well, you’re aware of the multiverse theory, right?”

“Yeah, the theory that speculates that there are infinite universes, right? I think I read a paper on that a few years ago.”

“Precisely. So, the way I see it, repetitive events that happen in multiple universes, one after one, are bound to happen every time if the circumstances are favourable.”

“Right”

“So, people that meet each other and repeatedly fall in love in a fair number of universes, are bound to meet and fall in love again whenever it’s possible.”

“So… you’re basically telling me that soulmates are a matter of probability instead of fate? I don’t know if that’s sad or just… boring.”

His facial expression changes completely in less than a second. I hit his weak spot, insulting his precious mathematics. Oh, boy.

“It’s not  _ boring _ !,” he practically hisses, “It’s probability! It’s an explanation to one of the world’s most asked questions in a way that’s plausible and coherent!”

“I don’t know, I just feel like it takes all the magic away…”

“It’s not about magic, Newton. It’s about life. And life isn’t always… magical.”

The tension in the lab grows heavy in the same way it does when parents tell their child for the first time in their very young life that fairies don’t exist. Or unicorns or whatever kids are into these days. Anyhow, I feel kind of responsible for it.

“Do you think you’ll ever find yours someday?”

He looks pensive for a moment, like he is not so sure of what he should say now.

“Yes,” he finally lets out, “At least that’s what I count on. You?”

I look back at him. Looking back, it would have been the perfect opportunity for me to say something... if it wasn’t for the timing. If it wasn’t too soon.

“Yeah, sure. Someday, I guess.”

He nods, taking in my words. Then he points to the board, indicating that he will go back to his work and I agree, motioning to go back to mine as well.

If I had just kept my mouth shut...


End file.
